ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 8, Pt. 2: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is April Showers. RoPaul: I love the melted chocolate makeup and there's a strong similarity between you and May Flowers. It looks a little rushed, but a strong showing nonetheless. Morphine: April, I think your runway is a little bit confusing, and I think that's because it was sent late, telling me you kind of rushed to get it done. Each runway presents to me two types of wigs - each of a different color in a different style. I have no idea what either of you are supposed to be wearing on your heads. As for the rest of your looks, they are absolutely glamorous and candy-inspired. I'm happy that you're not vomiting rainbows in your looks because most people associate candy with the color pink and sprinkles. Tonight, you and your sugar baby present to us something unique and fun, and I enjoy that. Toad: I like this because even though the dress looks like it could be multi-purpose, it's easy to pin down as candy-inspired. The strawberry shoes, the "chocolate" dripping makeup, and the contrast between the two's color schemes are really nice touches. Next up is Cosima Eclipse. RoPaul: I like the story between Cosima and Phaedra, with Cosima being the evil sister. In a way, their contrast makes their family resemblance even stronger. Morphine: Cosima, your look tonight is stunning, but it isn't exactly candy. You're supposed to have an outfit made of candy that matches your sugar baby, and while your sugar baby is cute and the similarity is there, you're the one lacking tonight. Overall, I think both looks are solid, and the family resemblance with both is clear, your outfit just doesn't fit the challenge for me tonight. Toad: I like this a lot as an abstract ~concept~, but I'm not sure how well it really fits into the whole candy theme? Your reasoning makes sense, and there's some connection there at least with the color and the marshmallow dress, but overall it just looks super avant-garde with a bunch of conflicting ideas. Next up is Deluxxa Dission. RoPaul: This certainly isn't bad, but as we're getting closer to the end, I have to nitpick. Both looks are chaotic and all over the place. Though, I do like the story you told with Speshella murdering her drag mom. Morphine: Deluxxa, I'm not very fond of these looks, if I'm being quite honest. Each look you presented us with vomits sunshine and rainbows, but like LoRenn, I can't tell which one is the mother and which is the sugar baby. Because of your branding, I can assume that the mother is the one with the sharper mannequin head, and your child is on the right with the new mannequin head. Onto the looks: the makeup is intriguing, a little avant-garde, but the headpieces and outfit look like you got them from Party City. This late in the game, we need a little more glamor to dazzle us with your submission. The tights are completely out of place on your sugar baby, and we only see the heels on your daughter, not yourself. It's disjointed, and I think it really suffers from a lack of editing. Toad: This is pretty nice - the one thing that sticks out to me is that both the outfits seem very similar, so much so that they almost blend together. I like that you branched out with the cherry theme vs the ice cream theme, but since the other one also has ice cream, they're almost indistinguishable? Great overall aesthetic though. Next up is Lenta Cottura. RoPaul: This is a really cute callback to your entrance look, and a black licorice dominatrix fantasy definitely makes you stand out amongst the various rainbow outfits on stage tonight. Morphine: Lenta, let me start off by saying I enjoy both of your looks! My biggest problem is that I have to completely suspend my disbelief when looking at them because it's hard to tell what you want to be made out of black licorice and what is actual latex or fabric. This could have used some editing before you submitted it. I do, however, enjoy that your look was not sunshine and rainbows like the others were! We are dangerously close to the end, and luckily, you've finally established your brand, and it's good you aren't straying away from what's uniquely you. Now, for the main part of this challenge, I have to say that I definitely see a little bit of your sugar baby in you. There's the wild hair, the latex, and the black. My only complaint with the look is the pasties covering your baby's nipples. They don't go with the rest of the outfit. Toad: This is... something, for sure. A dominatrix theme wouldn't be my first thought when it comes to "candy," and the all-black outfits certainly stand out against all the color surrounding it, but tying it back with a licorice theme is really clever. The mother/daughter dynamic with the whip is also good - unsettling, but good. Finally, LoRenn Rimmer. RoPaul: These looks stay true to the theme, but are kind of forgettable in the grand scheme of things. Morphine: This is a great week for people like you that draw their submissions by hand. These looks are absolutely phenomenal. The gumball machine and cake headpieces are hilarious and stunning, the matching facial makeup is iconic, and both of the outfits are just similar enough to read mother-daughter. My problem with this? Which one is LoRenn, and which one is Patrycya? The design for your character changes a little week after week, and this week, I can't tell which one is you and which one is the child. In order to properly grade this assignment, we have to know the difference. I think you would have snatched up this challenge if you had separated both looks rather than doing them together. Toad: This is wonderful, they obviously look related but also super distinct. The gumball machine hat is revolutionary, and although the cake doesn't quite measure up to those heights, the lollipop(?) bra makes up for it. Quality stuff. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. April Showers. You and May were a sugar rush. You're safe. Cosima Eclipse. You and Phaedra gave us a sweet tooth. You're safe. Lenta Cottura. You and Rostita were eye candy. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a $2000 giftcard to FABRICplanet. Mia Mann. The judges had an uncandy feeling this would happen. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. LoRenn Rimmer. This was mint to be. You're safe. Deluxxa Dission. I won't sugarcoat this. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! You have until 9:00 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts